SUAVECITO
by sen tomoyo numbuh 86
Summary: Trata de un extraño caso que les pasa a tres y ochenta y seis ¿envenenamiento en la comida o simplemente...?
1. Tacos

Antes que nada quero decir que hago este fic solo como un pasatiempo y espero que no me demanden ya que con esta historia no gano nada, y los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a el Sr. Warburton.

S.U.A.V.E.C.I.T.O

S.uculento

U.nico

A.petitoso

V.eneno

E.n

C.uatro

I.nsolitos

T.acos

O.rdenados

Capitulo uno: TACOS

Disculpen pero no se supone que deberíamos recoger a numero tres .

Ah-dijo uno- si cinco tienes razon.

No entiendo por que es nuestra responsabilidad ir a recoger a tres a esa tonta feria de simios arcoiris – grito cuatro

Pense que tu eras el mas preocupado, cuatro –dijo cinco con sarcasmo.

¿Yo?, estas loca si imaginas que estoy preocupado.

En la ciudad se habia realizado una feria de simios arcoiris, con la diferencia de que habian venido niñas de todas partes del mundo ejemplo: Australia, Inglaterra, Japón y muchos otros paises y asi conocer de otras culturas.

Asi que partieron para llegar a la hora que les habia indicado tres.

Una vez alla encontraron a Mushi , hermana de tres, llorando.

Hola-le dijo numero cinco

Ho, ho, hol, la, le respondio ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto dos

Mi hermana...

Le paso algo a tu hermana – pregunto alarmado cuatro

...Se durmió

¡NO, se murio!-grito cuatro que no habia escuchado bien

Dijo se durmió, no se murio- le replico cinco.

Que susto por un momento pense ...y por que se murio, quiero decir durmió.

Pues veran- dijo Mushi- Yo estab con ella y con otra niña y les pedi algodón de azucar y me dijeron que me llevarian después de que comieran unos tacos de pescado...

¡Pescado! Que asco- dijo cinco

...después de cinco minutos se habian dormido y yo no consegui mi algodón de azucar.

Un envenenemiento!!!-grito cuatro-alguien enveneno a tres con la comida para asi empezar a acabar con los chicos del barrio

Mushi nos llevarias donde esta tu hermana dormida- le dijo cinco

Caminaron hasta llegar a una banca en donde estaba numero tres y...

86!!!!!- dijo uno- no crei que le gustaran estos tontos monos, alguien sabia?

No nadie sabia- dijo cuatro.

NO!!!!!!!!!-grito Mushi.

Que sucede? -le dijo numero dos

No esta- respondio

Quien no esta- pregunto uno

El Sr. Suavecito.

Y quien es ese –dijo cuatro

Pues vean, venia con nosotras, es gordo tierno y pequeño, siempre viene con nosotras a todas las ferias y ahora no esta.

Fue el –dijo cuatro-fue el ya que desaparecio de la escena del crimen dejando a tres y ochenta y seis dormidas.

Creo que alguien esta celoso –dijo cinco

Aquí dice que la porcion trae cuatro tacos gigantes dijo uno leyendo el menu

Bien estudiaremos el pescado-dijo dos- ya que he creado un invento que nos dice los compuestos de cualquier clase de cosa. Pasenme un pedazo para poner como muestra.

¿Que dice?- dijo uno

Dice que el pescado lo comen en Japón y que posee una parte envenenada, pero no ha provocado ninguna muerte desde hace 100 años.

Les dije -grito cuatro- alguien les dio la parte envenenada a tres y ochenta y seis para empezar a acabar con los Chicos del Barrio.


	2. El sospechoso

CAPITULO DOS: EL SOSPECHOSO

Asi empezaron a investigar si el pescado estaba envenenado y el paradero del Sr. Suavecito, del cual no tenian información alguna, mas solo la descripción de Mushi que les habia dado.

Y empezaron a investigar desde el principio, desde el puesto de tacos, pero para sorpresa de todos, el que estaba en el puesto era...

¿Papa?-dijo cinco.

Hola hija –le contesto-no crei que te gustaran esta clase de actividades y veo que a tus amiguitos tambien.

¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto cinco.

Pues veras, crei que era una excelente oportunidad para dar a conocer mi habilidad en la cocina, tengo alrededor de una hora de estar aquí.

Y cuando venia para aca vi a tu amiga con otras dos niñas al parecer una de ella era su hermana. Y las mas grande pidieron la orden mas grande de tacos. Trae cuatro tacos gigantes .Pero al comer tanto ....

Gracias por la información señor- dijo uno.

¿Quién estuco antes de ti papa en el puesto?

No se, no lo conozco.

¿Se llamaba Señor Suavecito?-pregunto dos

Creo haber escuchado ese nombre- respondio.

Si fue el -dijo cuatro.

Calmate –le dijo dos.

Creo que deberíamos buscar mas información no creen, hay un sospechoso el Sr. Suavecito pero no es nada concreto, debemos averiguar quien estaba antes y si era el sospechosos tenemos que encontrarlo lo mas rapido posible.

¿Y mi algodón?-pregunto Mushi

Ahora no hay tiempo-dijo uno

Cuando empezo a llorar.

Esta bien, esta bien pero ayudanos con nuestra misión.

SI!!!!!-contesto

Luego de esto le compraron el algodón a Mushi y empezaron a interrogarla.

Como es el – dijo dos.

Es gordo, tierno y pequeño ademas a mi hermana le encanta.

¿Qué? –dijo cuatro- que le encanta

Creo que esto se llama ataque de celos -dijo dos

¿Es fuerte?-pregunto uno

Si, muy fuerte podria destruir la ciudad en un minuto.

¿Qué mas?

Mi hermana lo adora.

¿Qué?, lo adora-grito cuatro

Ataques de celos .dijo otra vez dos

Sabes algo mas, aparte de que es fuerte, gordo, tierno y pequeño y que tu hermana lo adora-dijo cinco.

Es muy inteligente – respondio.

¿Solo eso?-dijo uno.

Si.-respondio

Agentes-dijo uno- creo que sera una larga misión ya que no poseemos mucha información y no sabemos casi nada del sospechosos .

Asi qye tendremos que dividirnos para empezar a buscarlo. Alguien que sea gordo y perqueñio físicamente. Vamos.

Continuara.................................................................................................................................


	3. mas sospechoso, menos pistas

KND NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE AL SR. WARBURTON...

Gracias por leer mi historia se muy bien que me he tardado demasiado por el simple hecho que la inspiracion nunca me llegaba, y tambien perdi mi cuaderno donde tenia escrita la historia pero espero que les guste, aunque yo se que con un falta de inspiracion espero que me perdonen, les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor.

CAPITULO TRES: MAS SOSPECHOSOS, MENOS PISTAS

Para empezar se dividieron uno con dos ,mientras que cuatro con cinco y Mushi .

**(uno y dos)**

Bueno no tenemos muchas probabilidades de encontrar a alguien con esos aspectos no crees uno?-dijo dos

Tienes razon –le respondio uno- aparte tenemos otro problemita

Cual?-dijo dos

En este lugar solo hay NIÑAS –le respondio uno

Pues a decir verdad en todo el camino unicamente he visto dos niños-le contesto

En serio cuales ,donde, cuando? –le pregunto uno

Tu y yo- le contesto dos

.uuU eso lo se perfectamente dos- dijo uno un poco molesto

y siguieron caminando sin éxito alguno, mientras buscaban la manera de cómo encontrar al sospechoso, claro las unicas pistas que tenian eran las que Mushi les habia dado; sin embargo no eran de mucha ayuda.

Dijimos que en una hora nos reuniríamos con los chicos en el puesto de tacos; sin embargo ya llevamos 45 minutos y no encontramos ninguna pista – dijo dos algo decepcionado

Tienes razon dos no crees que deberiam...-uno dejo de hablar y tambien de caminar

Que sucede uno?-le pregunto dos

Mira ese papel- dijo mientras lo recogia y empezo a leer.

_Atención:_

_Ya sabe_

_donde nos veremos sr. S. Y espero que recuerde la hora y que haya hecho lo que tenia que hacer no lo se vaya a olvidar por mada del mundo y recuerde R.M. 100_

_ATENTAMENTE: ..._

Tal vez esto tenga algo que ver- le dijo dos algo serio

Por supuesto que si dos, mira sr.S. es la abreviación de sr.Suavecito y donde dice R.M. quiere decir Rainbow Monkey( simios arcoiris en ingles) y es un anónimo por que lo firman unicamente con tres puntos quieres decir que hay alguien mas aparte del señor suavecito.

Entonces vamos a reunirnos con los demas y decirles que encontramos- le dijo dos as uno

Si vamos...

Y se alejaron

**(mientras tanto, cuatro, cinco y Mushi)**

Ya callate niña, no has parado de hablar y por tu culpa no hemos podido encontrar hablas demasiado que me desconcentras!- gritaba cuatro a Mushi

Y desde cuando necesitas concentración para pensar -le decia cinco- si nunca lo haces

Los genios somos cautelosos-le respondio

AHHHHHHH que bonito! -Grito Mushi

El que? – pregunto cinco

Un lapiz de los simios arcoiris – respondio

Ves es lo que es lo que digo hablas puras tontería- decia cuatro-ya paso una hora y no encontramos ninguna pista.

Tienes razon- decia cinco- a decir verdad ya se tardaronuno y dos

**(en ese momento iban llegando uno y dos)**

Encontraron alguna pista agentes-pregunto uno

Ninguna – le respondio cinco- y ustedes?

Si, miren esta nota- dijo dos mientras le daba la nota a cuatro

Y ya sabsabe do do dond donde no...no termino de leerla ya que cinco se la quito

A pesar de tener mala ortografia no puedes leer es el colmo contigo

Y cinco la termino de leer, uno les dijolas pistas que se encontraban en esas notas y todos quedaron de acuerdo con esas pistas .

AHHHHHHHH es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida –gritaba Mushi- mientras seguia viendo ese lapiz

Que es lo que le sucede?- pregunto dos

Es por que se encontro ese estupido lapiz de los simios arcoiris- le dijo cuatro

Pero debemos encontrar mas pistas solo tenemos esta nota escrita a lapiz- dijo uno

A lapiz? El lapiz?-dijo cinco- eso es, la nota la escribieron con el lapiz que se encontro...

YO!- dijo cuatro- yo encontre ese lapiz , sabia que era una buena pista .

En realidad fue Mushi- le contesto cinco

Si fui yo- dijo Mushi

Ya se me hacia extraño que cuatro encontrara una pista- dijo dos

Pero debemos encontrar a los sospechosos ,tener cuidado con lo que hacemos- dijo uno...

CONTINUARA...

Aquí acabe mi tercer capitulo, si no les gusto les prometo que el otro sera mejor , por favor dejen reviews , no hagan como la vez pasada que leyeron mi historia y preferian decirme en el msn que opinaban, si dejan reviews diganme que les gustaria que pasara ya que la inspiración que tengo ahorita es muy poca tomare todos sus puntos de vista. Muchas gracias.


	4. Presentimientos

Hola! Pues me pidieron un poco de la pareja tres y cuatro y aquí esta espero que les guste.

KND no me pertece le pertenece al Sr. Warburton.

Capitulo cuatro: PRESENTIMIENTOS 

Cuatro creo que esto es culpa tuya – dijo cinco

Que! Pero yo...- dijo cuatro

Si la trataste muy mal- dijo uno

Pero yo...

Si tu la hubieras acompañado talvez nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo dos

Cuatro se sentia muy mal por lo que habia pasado y se culpaba ya que tres le habia dicho si la acompañaba a la feria y el se nego

FLASHBACK

laralaralaralaralara , hola cuatro que haces?- pregunto tres.

entrenando mi bello cuerpo para hacerme mas fuerte- respondio cuatro

u.uU ah esta bien – dijo tres- oye no quieres acompañarme a la feria internacional de los simios arcoiris , cuatro?

Que? Estas loca , yo jamas iria a una de esas cosas, no soy una niñita tonta que anda en esas cosas estupidas- exclamo cuatro.

Uno esas cosas como tu las llamas no son estupidas cuatro- le dijo tres.

Si, si lo son- exclamo cuatro

No claro que no, y otra cosa no soy tonta... en fin como quieras le dire a 86 que me acompañe ya que tu no quieres- le dijo tres

Como quieras a mi que me importa- grito cuatro.

Esta bien , como quieras pero no tienes que gritarme- grito tres y se fue corriendo

Feria de simios arcoiris, que tontería- penso cuatro

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Si yo la hubiera acompañado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ya que yo super cuatro la hubiera defendido.

Cuando cinco exclamo: oye dos por que no miras el reverso de este papel creo que alli dice algo.

Si tienes razon aquí dice:

Antes de las 8 pm lo espero en la cefeteria de los s imios arcoiris por lo del asunto que estamos tratando.

Bien hay que buscar la cafeteria de los simios arcoiris antes de la hora indicada-dijo uno

Mushi cual es la cafeteria de los simios arcoiris- pregunto dos

Pues hay una alli enfrente- dijo ella

Si! Ahora dejame golpear al sr. Suavecito en el trasero- dijo cuatro

Cuando lo detuvo cinco

Por si no se han dado cuenta todas las cafeterias se llaman de la misma manera.

Eso quiere decir... dijo dos

Que tendremos que revisar todas las cafeterias – dijo uno.

Continuara ...

REVIEWS! POR FAVOR.


End file.
